1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor-driven operating apparatus for photographic cameras, and more particularly to an apparatus for operating the shutter mechanism and the film winding mechanism of a camera in timed relation and capable of repeating the sequence of operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In camera operating processes, the requirements for the instantaneous initiation of an exposure operation after the depression of a shutter release button are rigorous. Recently, various improvements have been made in the structures of cameras so that, after the depression of the shutter release button, the diaphragm mechanism and mirror mechanism and the like are first operated and then the shutter mechanism is actuated for exposure of the associated photographic film. Such improvements, therefore, result in an increase in the time interval between the depression of the shutter release button and the actuation of the shutter mechanism. Particularly in the case of a camera equipped with a motor-driven operating apparatus, the aforesaid time interval is elongated by an additional time interval necessary for transmitting the movement of the operable button of the apparatus to the shutter release button of the camera. For example, a prior art motor-driven operating apparatus is provided with a rotary actuator which controls one cycle of the shutter releasing operation followed by the film winding operation of the camera as it rotates in one revolution. In order to be sure that the rotary actuator in the apparatus ready to make an exposure assumes the most appropriate operating position for rapid actuation of the shutter release button, there is usually provided detent means which is arranged to move away from the rotary actuator when the operable button of the apparatus is actuated, thereby the rotary actuator is permitted to rotate for operating the actuating means for the shutter mechanism. In this case, a considerable time interval is required for effecting the displacement of the detent means, being added to the aforesaid delay time interval. In addition to such a drawback, the motor-driven operating apparatus of the construction described above has another drawback that the time interval necessary for the detent means displacement is increased, as the voltage of the power supply source connected to the motor is decreased with decrease in the force by which the detent means is moved away from the rotary actuator.